The Ride That Changed Her Life
by Brum2015
Summary: This is my own story just wanted to see if I should carry on or give it up thank you.


Prologue

Frankie was a 25-year-old part time student studying a Level Two Diploma in Light Vehicle Maintenance and Repair. She had short brown hair that used to be shaved but had started to grow out again, she was 5ft 2inches and was of medium build. She had a dog called Bruno who was a black, white and brindle short legged Staffordshire bull terrier puppy. They were always together and never spent a night apart, Frankie had had him since he was 8 weeks old now he was 36 weeks old and getting bigger by the day. Monday morning came and Frankie and Bruno were already running late, Bruno had decided to hide the car keys once again. "Bruno, how many times have I told you off about my keys!" Bruno just sat at her feet, tail wagging she couldn't help but smile. Bruno had helped her through a lot in their year together, from the sudden death of her uncle to the relationship and job problems. It had been a year since the sudden death of her uncle, she was really close driving him around. Whenever he needed to go out she was always there, one text message and half an hour later she would be there. She really missed not being needed, and missed the 3am conversations when neither could sleep. She blames herself for not being there on that fateful day, she hadn't heard from him she gathered that he must be asleep still. It wasn't till the hysterical phone call from her cousin to say her uncle had been found dead, he suffered another massive heart attack. That day her life changed for the worse, she couldn't see how things would ever get better from this.

As Frankie rushed to her car, one she had only had a few months she heard her phone ringing. "Hello." The other end of the phone was her sister who she was taking to school. "Where are you? I'm going to be late for school!" "Calm down I'm on my way just keep looking out for me. Okay?" "Yeah just try not to be too long please, I have assembly today and you know what my teacher is like." Frankie quickly put her belt on and started the engine, within minutes her and Bruno were on their way. She connected her phone to the radio and put her music on, people looked as her car goes past. She had a Volkswagen Polo 03 plate with a sport box exhaust, lights on her wheels, custom painted trims, Yellow VW badge with lights that changed colour. Her sub vibrated the whole car, her mirrors shook with the base. As she pulled up onto her parent's drive, her sister came out. Bruno jumping round excited to see Jade coming. "Bruno! Stay there you're going to get your fur all over my uniform. Frankie can I listen to my music now please?" "I suppose so." Frankie reversed off the drive and headed to her sister's school. As they got towards the school gates, Jade put Bad Blood on by Taylor Swift and turned the volume up. All the other students turned and looked at the car, Frankie was used to all the looks. That was one sister dropped off now to go pick her other sister up and take her to college. Frankie once again got to her parents drive and Esther came out, bass guitar in hand. "Mom said to pick up Jess and Mark when you drop me off." Jess was her other sister and Mark was her two-year-old nephew. Esther plugged her phone in and put Paramore on, yet again her sister's college knew when Esther had arrived. The tutor was up the window waving to Frankie as she left the narrow car park.

On her way to her other sisters Frankie's phone started ringing, thinking it was Jess she answered it. The call came through the car speakers. "Hello." "Hi. Erm I was wondering how you were doing?" The sound of her voice hit Frankie like a freight train. It was her ex-girlfriend Rach; Frankie had really loved her. They had an on, off relationship for over four years, Rach had left her and went on to marry another woman. Every so often she would just walk back into Frankie's life not caring the pain she caused. Frankie knew by now that Rach was having marriage problems and 'wanted` her back just until she sorted her marriage out. "I'm driving right now so can't talk." "Okay, sorry, I will give you a text then. I hope you don't mind." Frankie ended the call and just as Rach said, she had text her. On the journey back from her sisters, she couldn't help but think of the phone call. _God damn you Rach! Why can't you just let me get on with my life and not keep coming back, dragging up the feelings I buried! I won't let you worm your way back in this time!_


End file.
